Artheniel Wilternight
Spell List WIP 1st Year Spells * Bluebell Flames - Transfiguration - Creates a small blue flame which is immune to water. * Cushioning Charm - Charm Utility - Used on broomsticks to create an invisible, cushioned area for the rider. * Hover Charm - Charm Utility - Levitates and moves objects. * Incendio - Transfiguration - Any - Produces fire * Lumos - Charm - Utility - Creates a small light on the wand's tip * Petrificus Totalus - Hex - Any - Bind the target's body in straight position * Protego - Charm/Protective - Defensive/Utility - Causes minor spells to rebound or not have their full effect * Wingardium Leviosa - Charm - Any - Levitates objects * Trip Jinx - Jinx - Offensive - Causes the target to trip * Locomotor Mortis - Jinx - Offensive/Defensive - Locks the target's legs together 2nd Year Spells * Aguamenti - Transfiguration - Any - Conjures water * Alohomora - Transfiguration - Utility - Unlocks locks * Arania Exumai - Transfiguration - Any - Knocks over or throws back animals * Dissendium - Charm - Utility - A spell that will reveal a secret passageway * Fumos - Charm - Any - Produces a cloud of dark gray smoke * Glacius - Transfiguration - Any - Freezes things to ice * Impedimenta - Jinx - Any - Binds, trips or freezes the target 3rd Year Spells * * * * * * * 4th Year Spells * * * * * * * 5th Year Spells * * * * * * * 6th Year Spells * * * * * * * 7th Year Spells * * * * * * * Spells Learned Elsewhere (Admin Approved) WIP Current Classes *Charms *Defense Against the Dark Arts *Herbology *Potions *Transfiguration Required Classes *Charms *Defense Against the Dark Arts *Herbology *Potions *Transfiguration Optional Classes WIP Quick Info In a small town in Italy, Artheniel was born to a pure blood witch and a muggle father. Upon her birth, they moved back to their hometown in London where she was raised and from time to time, they would visit back Italy for vacation, since she was born there. Artheniel grew up to be fond of hearing stories and lessons both from her mother and father and both of Muggle life and witchcraft. Yes, her father knew that her mother was a witch because that caught his attention. His father was actually a paranormal professor and went out looking for paranormal activities which led him to the discovery of her mother’s powers. Her parents raised her with delicate care and attention, since she was the only child. When Artheniel grew older, her mother taught her theories of charms and jinxes of those simple ones and she even let her try which came out to be perfect as she always do. When her letter from Hogwarts arrived inviting her to enroll, she felt very happy and contented. They immediately bought books and other stuff. The books are the one Artheniel first read and studied it carefully and understand it deeply. And yet, her journey to Hogwarts still continues. . . Traits Artheniel has traits of a true Ravenclaw. She values wisdom and great intellect above all. She insists on learning through experience and would count the same as through the theories provided. She possesses cleverness, great intellect, craftiness and wise. Although, at times, she may be stubborn and rampant when defeated. She usually drills herself to perfection and would always wanted to get things her way. Appearance Artheniel has a hair of honey blonde and eyes of blue but is usually seen green. For a eleven year old, she stands at 5’2 and weighs 72 lbs. Her skin is Caucasian and though she’s half British and half Italian, her accent is slightly southern. Personality Artheniel has traits of a true Ravenclaw. She values wisdom and great intellect above all. She insists on learning through experience and would count the same as through the theories provided. She possesses cleverness, great intellect, craftiness and wise. Although, at times, she may be stubborn and rampant when defeated. She usually drills herself to perfection and would always wanted to get things her way. Family Artheniel is the only child in her family. As such, they treated her with love and care. Her mother is a pure blood witch while her father is a regular muggle. Relationships * * * * * Magical abilities WIP Links Category:Character Category:Needs Coding Category:Needs Work